OH MY GOD
by JustCallMeAzi
Summary: WONSUNG/YEWON humor gagal BL DLDR


OH MY GOD

.

2013©yeyepapo

.

Pairing: Wonsung/Wonye

.

Genre: Humor

.

Warning: YAOI, TYPO,humor gagal

.

Please don't puke okay because this story is containing with failed humor and don't be mad because this story lilbit strange and too much.

This story is boys love. Please go away if u don't like and this story is story about Yesung and Siwon as pairing.

For yewook/sibum/wonkyu/kyusung. Or other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.

FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY

.

ONE MORE TIME

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ENJOY

.

Malam itu bulan bercahaya layaknya lampu petromak milik para pedagang kaki lima yang berada di pinggir jalanan kota seoul.

Terlihat jelas dua orang sejoli yang tengah memadu cinta di pangkalan pedagang kaki lima. Sang uke yang memiliki wajah nan imut cetar membahana badai -_- dan memiliki nama secetar wajahnya yaitu Yesung #YEAYYYYY. Dan sang seme yang berwajah parfum #cut… r : parfum?/me: maskulin itu lho../ reader : itu eskulin -_- Lanjuttt.. dan sang seme yang berwajah ehm maskulin ehm dan memiliki nama Siwon #huuuuuu #dilemparBatako

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, atemosefer (reader:atmosfer Zi -_-/me: hehe mangap :D) berubah menjadi sedikit canggung.

"chagi hyung.. kenapa tadi hyung terlambat datang?"

Sang uke diam sebentar. Lalu menjawab.

"Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi…"

Sang seme memandang ukenya melas. 'Ada apa dengan ukeku ini?' Seperti itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"lha trus kenapa hyung sampe basah tadi hayo?"

Sang uke membenarkan duduknya lalu berdehem pelan.

"aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam…"

Siwon hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban hyungnya yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"oke kalo hyung tenggelam kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja malah lama banget tadi…"

"karena… aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.."

Yesung menjawab dengan wajah melas yang akh so uke #plakk (R: emang uke dia.)

'Astajim pacarku memang minta di makan kali ya.' Pikiran Siwon mulai melayang layaknya layang-layang ke arah yang iya-iya #plakk

"terselah lah hyung, yang penting aku sudah bersama hyung…"

"akupun begitu.. karena aku tanpamu butiran debu…"

Yesung berkata sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya membuat iler Siwon tumpah ruah sampai membanjiri seoul (R : lebay lu/me: biarin :P)

"oh YeSungie hyung ku, apa kamu tadi salah makan?"

Tanya Siwon dengan tampang shock mengetahui sang uke sedikit kurang lurus .

Yesung hanya diam sambil mengambil tahu gejrot (R : stoopppp.. emang ada tahu gejrot di korea?/me : ya di adain aja dah :P ya dah di ganti dah)

Ehem.. Yesung hanya diam sambil mengambil kue beras pesanannya. Lalu memandang Siwon yang memandangnya penuh Tanya.

"aku tidak salah makan kok.. tadi pagi aku makan kimchi dan jjajangmyeon, trus siang aku makan kimbab, trus lagi malam ini aku baru mau makan kue beras ini.."

Yesung menyahut sambil memasukan segelontor (?) kue beras ke mulutnya yang sexy free and single itu #plaak

Siwon menepuk jidatnya bingung mau menanggapi apa lagi karena ukenya benar-benar kelewat polos atau pabo itu. -_-

"SiWonnie tidak makan? Nanti sakit lho kalau sakit nanti kan harus ke rumah sakit, nah kalau ke rumah sakit kan tidak enak makanan di rumah sakit kan tidak ada enak-enaknya apalagi di rumah sakit nanti Wonnie tidak boleh jalan-jalan, trus kalau Wonnie tidak boleh jalan keluar nanti Wonnie tidak bisa nemuin Sungie.. eh… tapi kan nanti Sungie bisa menjenguk Wonnie di rumah sakit.. tapi.. nanti kalau Teuki hyung melarang Sungie gimana? Kan kemaren pas Sungie mau jenguk temenku yang sakit flu aja Teuki hyung ampe nyuruh aku bawa masker lapis 3.. eh tapi juga kalau woonie sakitnya tidak parah kan tidak usah masuk rumah sakit ya.. ya sudah lah Wonnie makan aja sekarang.. aaaa…"

Siwon hanya mampu cengo mendengar monolog Yesung yang muter-muter kagak jelas itu. dan akhirnya Siwon hanya menuruti Yesung dan membuka mulitnya untuk menerima suapan maut dari sang uke yang terlihat polos err atau err pabo itu :P

Tiba-tiba Yesung berhenti menyuapi Siwon saat mulut Siwon tengah mangap selebar pintu kamar author #plakk

"lho kok Sungie jadi nyuapin Siwon? Kan Siwon sudah punya pesanan sendiri kan? Nanti kalau kue beras Sungie habis tapi Sungie belum kenyang gimana? Bisa-bisa Sungie kelaparan, trus nanti Sungie kurus kering kerontang kayak ranting pohon.. trus nanti Siwonie tidak cinta lagi sama Sungie dan ninggalin Sungie sama namja lain.. trus nanti Sungie patah hati trus nanti Sungie bunuh diri, mati, dan sendirian di kuburan.. hueeeeee…"

Lagi-_- Siwon yang sedari tadi mangap semakin mangap mendengar kembali monolog Yesung yang semakin ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon #plakk

Siwon langsung menutup mulutnya secepat kecepatan cahaya saat dia meliaht ukenya menangis Bombay.

"cup…cup..cup.. Siwon tidak bakal ninggalin Sungie.. Siwon janji okay.. sekarang jangan nangis ya… nanti jadi jelek lho.."

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Yesung malah semakin menangis jejeritan membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'oh my god itu nangis apa meraung '#plakk

"hueeee.. Wonnie bilang Sungie jelek nanti kalau Sungie jelek Wonnie tidak cinta lagi sama Sungie trus nanti Sungie di tinggalin trus.."

Belum sempat Yesung melanjutkan monolog panjang kali lebar sama dengan luasnya itu. Siwon sudah membungkam mulut sexy free and single Yesung.

Siwon mencoba menurunkan tingkat kegemasannya terhadap Yesung.

"YeSungie hyung chagi baby my lovely sweetheart.. dirimu tak akan terganti di hati seorang Choi Siwon karena seorang Kim Jongwoon aka kim Yesung akan segera berubah menjadi Choi jongwon.." #eaaaa

Ucap Siwon dengan muka melownya.

Pertama Yesung terlihat tersenyum tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. Siwon yang memandang gelegat aneh bin ajaib dari tindak tanduk Yesung segera menangkup pipi kenyal seberti agar-agar swallow globe yang barusan dibeli ibuku #plakk (R : malah curhat -_-/hehehe)

Siwon segera menangkup pipi kenyal Yesung dan dia melihat Yesung tengah berpikir keras.

"hyungie sedang memikirkan apa?"

Tiba-tiba Yesung menggengam tangan Siwon di pipinya dan menatap Siwon serius.

"apa itu berarti Sungie harus menikah dengan Siwonie lalu nama Kim Jongwoon berubah menjadi Choi Jongwoon, trus nanti Sungie harus melayani Wonnie setiap malam, trus setiap malam *teet* Sungie di jebol sama *teet* Siwon, trus paginya Sungie ga bisa jalan, trus nanti Sungie dimarahin manajer hyung, trus nanti Sungie di hukum trus…"

Siwon langaung sweatdrop melihat Yesung kembali beraksi dengan monolog tanpa jedanya itu, tapi saat melihat orang-orang disekitarnya melihatnya dengan pandangan 'oh my god apa itu yang di jebol?' Siwon segera membungkam bibir sexy free #plakk (me : siapa yang nabok ane? / r: biasa aja makanya?)

Maksudnya bibir Yesung yang sexy itu dengan telapak tangannya yang super lebar kali panjang sama dengan? Luas *prokprokprokprok #jduak #dilemparbakiaksamareader

"hyung udahan yuk.. kita pulang aja ya "

Siwon melepas tangannya dari mulut Yesung dan langsung mengajaknya pulang karena sudah tidak tahan dengan pandangan orang orang yang memandangnya 'oh my god dia akan memperkosa ukenya'

"hmm pulang sekarang?"

Tanya Yesung yang tumben singkat padat tapi hanya sedikit jelas #jduak

Siwon menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat lalu mereka berdua berdiri. Saat Siwon membayar pada pegadang #plakk (me :apa lagi? -_- / r :slaah tulis lu..)

Ehem maksud saya saat Siwon membayar pada pedagang kaki lima Yesung menunggunya di tepi jalan.

Setelah selesai, Siwon menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju dorm super junior yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Di jalan, Siwon menggumankan lagu Yesung yang berjudul tak lain dan tak bukan it hat eh has to be you *prokprokprok

Yesung yang mendengarnya mulai ikut bernyanyi. Merekapun saling bernyanyi bersama, dan malam itupun mereka saling berbagi lagu dan tersenyum bersama.

"eh.. Wonnie.. kau tidak cocok bernyanyi dengan nada itu, seharusnya Wonnie bernyanyi dengan nada sedikit rendah agar aku bisa menyemimbangkan suaraku trus bla bla bla bla.."

Oh ternyata Yesung belum puas untuk membuat Siwon mangap ga jelas.. poor Siwon.

FINALE

Annyeong karena da yang rekues ff yewon fluff dan.. saya ga bisa bikin fluff ya sudah, saya bikin humor saja walau gagal heheheh mianhae ne buat xian song/yeskie, I cant make fluffy

Maaf ya kalau bikin anda sekalian kecewa

And just call me AZI dari pada manggil aku 'thor'


End file.
